


The Little Hairbow

by Payload



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry dragons, Assassin!Hanzo, Bittersweet, Born with their Spirits, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How do I tag?, I'm so sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Love yourself kids, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More tags as I go, OC children - Freeform, Other, Smoking, Supportive Mercy, These men are so gay for each other, This is where the heavy arrives, Trans Character, Trans!McCree is my drug, Unplanned Pregnancy, hanzo can detect his baby, i still don't know how to tag, kind of?, light fluff, oh no, smut is coming, trans!McCree, what a skill, who's gonna live?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payload/pseuds/Payload
Summary: Never in his life would he ever think he would be in this situation.Jesse McCree sat there with horrified eyes on the bathroom counter. He had a little strip on his fingers that had two straight lines. Positive.





	1. A Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this little idea that had been keeping on my mind for awhile. I finally wrote it out, and if it gets enough support, I'll probably write a second part as well. I really do hope you enjoy it as much as I have. It was a lot of fun writing this, and it'll be so much more if I get to write another part!!

Never in his life would he ever think he would be in this situation.

Jesse McCree sat there with horrified eyes on the bathroom counter. He had a little strip on his fingers that had two straight lines. _Positive._

“This can't be right . . .” He whispered to himself. He had enough testosterone in his body to file down what chances there were to have a baby. He had enough pricks in his arms from those very shots that it was an impossibility, something he never thought would happen to him in his existence.

But there it was on the counter. Three used pregnancy tests were laid side by side with all the same results. Positive. His heart was pounding. What was _Hanzo_ going to think?

McCree was born a girl, but he didn't feel like him in his own skin. That's when he joined Overwatch, and then he met his savior by the name of Doctor Angela Ziegler. She was a miracle worker by chance and supportive in her chance to a his. It helped McCree transition from a rootin’ tootin’ blackwatch former to what he was today, someone comfortable in his own skin.

Of course, he couldn’t have the body part that his inner self longed for. Toys would have to make up for it. But since his transformation thirteen years ago, he fooled any who looked at him. He had a scruffy beard along with a major change in his facial features. His body formed from a curvy girl to a masculine built body after the shots and exercise. Though his arm was no longer, he had to deal with a robotic one. He still had the same gun ever since the age of fifteen years old.

Jesse sighed before looking at himself in the mirror. If this meant what he thought it was, then he would have to lose the two things had loved for almost a full year, smoking and drinking. It was a toxic pair, but it was for someone just as toxic.

McCree would have to avoid the older Shimada brother at all costs because of this. That wasn’t hard in the slightest as the angsty brother was away most of the time anyways. He had even escaped through the window after their special moment a couple weeks back. Now that he thought about it, he barely saw Hanzo except for when they were paired for missions in various places like Hanamura and Route 66, McCree’s favorite.

Thanks to his male hormones, he didn’t break out and cry about the whole thing as much. The effects of a monthly cycle were just bloodshed for him, no moody emotions. He did, however, have those stupid cramps like he had always had. McCree was just glad he wasn’t munching out on ice cream crying to Tracer and D.Va about how it was just a one night stand, one where Jesse had trusted the older brother enough with his secret.

Yet, did Hanzo regret what they did? The Knowledge he gained from the cowboy?

Probably.

The said cowboy just slid on his chest plate and chaps. He slipped in his regular attire, especially the serape that he loved so dearly. It had been with him every step of the way.

He seemed to avoid everyone like it was the black death. It was very unlike him to do so since he was so charismatic with everyone. The walk was so anxious and took almost forever. He didn’t want to face what could possibly be the truth, something that could literally change his life forever. He just wanted to be a cowboy with as much freedom as a tumbleweed in the wind, free to turn in the direction it wanted to go.

“McCree?”

Lucio was sitting near the chairs outside the doctor’s workstation. Usually, when you needed something looked at, this was where you went to get checked up on by the medic and the miracle worker herself.

“Hey,” The cowboy smiled before sitting down next to the audio medic, “Whatchu’ doin’ in here?”

“Oh, I’m just coming to get my allergy medicine refilled. What’re you here for?” McCree could hear the thud of his music in his headphones. Lucio was a nice guy, and McCree somehow made friends with him, much closer than anyone else. It was a weird pairing, but it worked somehow.

“I think I got myself a stomach bug, so I reckon’ Mercy will help me get back in the game,” McCree replied coolly. He hated to lie to one of his close friends, but he would have to put it off as long as he could.

“Well, I hope you feel better. I would help you, but I don’t think sneezing in your face every two minutes helps,” Lucio laughed. The famous musician always painted a smile on McCree’s face with his laugh and his positive vibes. That’s when one of the assistant medics came to pull Lucio from their short conversation, “I’ll see ya’ later, yeah?”

“Of course,” Jesse smirked while he watched him skate into the room.

He finally breathed out the breath that he was holding in that whole time.

The whole idea of having a living, _breathing_ (Okay, maybe not yet) human being in his body made his mind explode and implode on itself. Those very three pregnancy tests lay in the back pocket of his pants. He didn’t feel like he could do this. He had been so cocky and confident in his actions up until now, but this topped the cake.

A good ten minutes passed, and Lucio came rolling on out with a smile on his face and a doctor on his trail. She noticed the cowboy and shooed off her young friend.

“Ah, McCree. It is good to see you doing well. Is something the matter?” Angela closed the door quietly before adding, “Are you here for more shots?”

McCree just approached the small bed and sat down, shedding his serape and pulling out the three tests. He clenched them into his fist, dubbed Mercy confused to what those were until he laid them out.

She brought all three of them up close to her face, confirming that McCree was indeed pregnant.

“Who’s the father?”

McCree stayed silent.

“Jesse, I need to know in order to help you through this.”

McCree was reluctant, “You tellin’ _no one_ about this, Angela. I trust you with my kept secret as well as this one,” His deep southern voice was shaky, terrified, “It’s Hanzo.”

The doctor stared at him before nodding her head. She set the tests down on the bench, making sure to not touch the disgusting parts of it of course. She slapped on some gloves before ushering him to lay on his back, “Let’s make sure that these aren’t false as an extra security, okay? How far are you along?”

“It’s been three weeks.”

Doctor Ziegler pulled his shirt up and pulled out some gel. He was getting an ultrasound. She beckoned her assistant to pull the large machine to the bedside before flashing it on with a switch. Grabbing the wand, Mercy rolled it across his stomach trying to find something, anything.

Then, there it was.

It was small, but it was there. It was a small blob, and both Jesse and Angela shared expressions of surprise, complete and utter disbelief. Those three tests had been right.

Jesse McCree was pregnant. He couldn’t stop thinking those words.

Angela was the first to recover, “Would you like me to print this for you?”

Jesse nodded eagerly, and Angela could only give him what he requested. A few minutes later, she came back with the very same picture that sent the both of them into shock. The cowboy cleaned his stomach before sitting up, the whole thing still sinking in as shock settled in cozy.

“This means Hanzo knows,” Mercy sighed, sitting on a rolling stool, “Are you planning on telling him?”

Jesse hadn’t gotten _that_ far.

“That can be worried about later. For now, we have to worry about your smoking and drinking. On top of that, we will have to hide you somewhere safe in order to keep your child safe.”

“Wait, what? I have to leave?” McCree was confused, but in reality, he knew it made perfect sense. There was only a matter of time before a bump formed, and no one except Hanzo, Angela, and obviously himself knew his true gender. He wouldn’t want it to leak out. She was a he. No one could tell him otherwise.

“No missions, no violence. It will hurt the baby if you experience stress and may cause a miscarriage. Will you be keeping this baby?”

“Yer’ damn sure right I am,” McCree snapped.

Mercy shot him a sympathetic smile, “I will get everything arranged with Jack about your situation. I will have to tell him, but he admires your skill well enough to keep it to himself. Pack everything you need, and say your goodbyes.”  
McCree’s smile faltered by her choice of words, but he nodded, walking out of the office with a gloomy expression. He was excited to have a child. His mother always wanted him to have one when he was a she. Jesse could remember how his mother would do her hair and tell her stories that he should do this with his own daughter when the time came. She made Jesse promise to always spend time with his child because they couldn’t with him.

_I guess I’m keeping yer’ promise, huh, Ma?_

*

Two days later, everything was packed. His room looked like it was back to its original state before be trashed the place. He was going to miss this room, even if he had a chance to coming back.

He shook his head, sitting on his bed. This room couldn’t hold two McCree’s, much less himself sometimes. He would most likely never return here.

Everyone had immediately noticed his decrease in mood in those two days. Lena had confronted him, but he shrugged it off. He told her that it was just a bad hangover this time, even though he _never_ got hungover. Lucio was next, asking him if he was sick. The cowboy confirmed his suspicions, shrugging it off as a bug like he had predicted. Torbjorn, surprisingly, asked if he was alright. The cowboy was too surprised the man even _talked_ to him that the small swede just rolled his eyes and walked off.

McCree had seen Hanzo in those days. He caught the Japanese dragon lord staring at him sometimes but never talked to him. Jesse, admittedly, felt a little hurt by it, but he had guessed what had happened between them was just a one stand kind of thing.

That night, McCree had started to pour himself some milk from the kitchen before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the older Shimada, a worried expression on his face.

“You...Are you alright?” Was the first thing Hanzo had questioned.

McCree sighed dimly, “As fine as a cactus that has found an oasis.” His feet took him to the long tables spread across the large cafeteria. He sat down on the edge of one, and Hanzo had sat on the other side, right in front of the six-shooter master.

Hanzo stayed silent as he watched the tired cowboy sip on his milk, the man having a sudden craving for it in the middle of the night. The man let out a long breath before speaking again, “What happened between us…”

“Water under the bridge for ya’. I understand,” McCree finished for him, licking his pink lips of the white liquid, “I understand, truly. It was a one night stand to ya’.”

Hanzo growled, “Let me finish, cowman! What happened between us happened. You revealed things about you that I could never deserve to witness. You gave it to me, and I treasure it. I do not...regret what we did.”

McCree set his cup of milk down on the table, suddenly craving some more but ignored the feeling. He was more focused on the man in front of him, only making leaving the next morning _oh so harder._ His eyes darted away from the handsome Shimada, sad, “Yeah, well...I’m glad.”

He didn’t know what to say, what to feel.

Hanzo placed his hand on top of McCree’s, “I admit that I do not share my feelings very well, and they are hard for me to control. I cannot deny what I feel for you.”

McCree’s heart leapt with joy. It also mourned like rain on a wedding day.

“I..” The cowman didn’t get to finish. He didn’t have the right words to say as his tongue was tied and held at gunpoint. He wanted to tell him. _I’m pregnant with your child, and I bet they’re going to have your cheekbones and your beautiful silky hair and…_

“I promise to keep your secret, as I have. I hope this means something… God, if Genji were here, he would be having a meltdown..” Hanzo’s cheeks flared up in a blush, and McCree smiled sweetly.

“Thank you,” Jesse whispered, his own cheeks flaring up. Usually, it was the opposite, McCree confident and Hanzo denying or shy.

The silence settled between the two comfortably like a light fog after a rainstorm. It was calming and reassuring. When the fog lifted away, there was a rainbow, a hope for one day that these two men could be possible.

At least, That’s how McCree put it.

Jesse set his empty cup in the sink, suddenly not wanting milk any longer, before walking back to the bow wielder. He motioned for Hanzo to get up and when he obeyed, the cowboy tenderly kissed his lips, savoring every little detail of his lips before pulling away. He fought to keep himself from pouncing on the man as he kept his sad smile on his rough lips, “Goodnight Arrow.”

Sadly, those were his last words before he was gone.

_McCree was gone._


	2. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't take it any longer, mama," The teenager whispered, "I don't feel like I am me."

The frontier never bothered her. 

It was the vast plots of land that seemed to hold nothing but the air and the sand of the desert. It was the snakes that lived in those very sand pits that brought a certainty that life could thrive in such a harsh environment. It was the cacti that lingered in random spots everywhere that held the true solution of living in solitude out in desert storms and calm wakes. 

The smell of smoke and alcohol filled her nose, but it didn't bother her. She was used to it, the constant stench of the de-stress process of the deadlock gang. That didn't beat the fresh smell of bullets being fired, the small tang of metal in the air after you shoot successfully. It was her own alcohol and cigarettes. The aroma of a fresh kill was topped next to her mother's famous blueberry pie. Those kinds of things gave the girl little joys in life when her parents weren't out risking their lives. 

The brunette-haired teenager sat on the broken steps of her ranch home, just staring at the red barn whose color faded from the wind. Horses grazed on what little grass sprang up from the desert ground as the hot sun beamed down on the land. Her boots felt a little less tight after finally fitting them in for the last few days, and her bright red shirt was already dirty from trying to tame a horse. Life on a ranch was always eventful, even when you have a gang living on it. She could back this up since she had been here her whole life. 

"Jessica!" She heard her name being called from in front of her. It seemed as if she had dozed off into one of her daydreams again. A beautiful woman with the familiar deadlock leather vest and dirty jeans came running towards her, wiping away the sweat from her brow, "I finally finished everything, and your father is gone for the day. So, I think I'll be able to take you into town now!"

Jessica McCree couldn't be happier with this news. Usually, her mother was always handling her business with the gang. It was true that she worked hours not even nurses in the emergency room could handle. She was a hard working woman, and when she could, she spent her free time spoiling her daughter with the illegal money they had, if Jess wanted to be brutally honest. Jess didn't mind as long as it got her attention with her mother, as she never got any from her father these days. 

"I think that's a great idea, mama," Jess smiled. She was already ready to go. She had her purse as well as her red bandana around her neck. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she had her mother's old hat on. They seemed to have the same head size. 

Jessica and her mother linked arms with one another before approaching the old truck that used for going into town for groceries and what not. They both skipped contently to their old automobile before jumping in. The teenager sat comfortably in her spot while her mother went around to hop into the driver's seat. She started up the car with a few pushes, but it eventually got there. Her mother turned from the ranch and onto the straight desert road where nothing but ghosts lived on. It was quite peaceful. 

"I heard ya' got better at your aim," Her mother started, "Said you're going for headshots now, yeah? That's pretty impressive, but a McCree's have always had good aim."

Jessica smiled. She was quite the skilled sharpshooter indeed, but she didn't like to brag about it. She laughed with her mother as the vast desert started to turn into buildings of the famous Route 66. They passed a motorcycle shop, and Jess was immediately attracted to it. When she got her own money, that was definitely something she was going to buy. For now, she would let her mother buy her dresses...and bows...

Jess' smile sank a little. She had been thinking about it for a good while. It had been bothering her for months now. As a little girl, she loved all the attention and the dressing up. She  _loved_ being a girl. Her father would always call Jess his "little princess" when she wore the little diamond crown he stole from a jewelry store. Jess wouldn't miss that for the world. But now that she was aware of everything, including herself.

Jessica McCree saw the things that boys do. She loved doing it. She loved dressing up in her father's old clothing and wrapping her chest up. Of course, she did this while no one was there. It was only herself and the man she wanted to be in the mirror. She loved the harsh feeling of rough jeans against her legs. She wanted to cut her hair so badly. She had never felt so comfortable in her own skin other than that very moment.

Jessica McCree did not the things on her chest. She did not feel comfortable when she wore a dress anymore. She hated how she couldn't do anything to do about it. Her close ones just wouldn't approve, especially her father.

Jessica McCree was in the closest, and if anyone would accept her for who she wanted to become, it was her mother. Her mother was her best friend. 

By the time Jess was done with her spacing out, mother and daughter had finally arrived at the outdoor mall of the small town. Everyone recognized everyone on the streets, so it wasn't long before they got "hey's" from the locals that Jess couldn't remember half the names to. 

It was quite ironic. 

They stopped at a few shops for her mother to do her own little thing. It wasn't often that she had free time, and she deserved her own little bubble of time to spend for herself. After that, she finally focused on her daughter's own shopping by stepping into a cute jewelry store that sold cheap necklaces and bracelets as well as hair ties and bows to stick in your hair. 

"I think this would look cute on you, darlin'," Mother McCree giggled, pulling off her old hat and replaced it with a little red bow. Indeed, it did match Jess' dirty red shirt, and the bow was cute. She wrapped the ribbon around her ponytail and made a much messier but cuter bow before turning her around to look in a tiny mirror, "Don't you think so?"

Brown eyes stared into each other. Messy, pulled back hair was improved on by the neat bow tied around her cascade of hair. Long eyelashes dimmed her view as Jess tried her best to keep this facade of loving girly things. 

"I think it looks good too," Jessica replied, turning her head to the side multiple times as if to look at it like she was interested. She did truly like the bow, but she did not like the girl in the mirror. 

They ended up buying that bow and leaving it in her hair as the old lady put it, "I think she looks rather beautiful, so keep it on." They walked out back into the dry, hot air of the desert, something Jess was all too familiar to call home. 

Her troubles followed her once her mother turned into a shop full of women's clothing. JessShe suddenly felt uneasy going inside and was grateful she had come in her most comfortable clothes. It all but confirmed what she feared once her mother crept over to the dresses in _Jess'_ size. She pulled off a dress that was yellow in color and looked like a maxi dress. She put it back when she felt uneasy with the style. She did this several times before turning to her daughter, a worried expression on her face.

"Usually, ya' love tryin' on things and picking stuff out... What's wrong, sweetie?"

Jessica gulped but kept her cool. 

"Mama, can we go back to the truck? Pretty please?"

Sensing her daughter upset about  _something,_ Mother McCree walked out with her in silence. They passed many stores without much a response until they arrived at one specifically. It was one of those that had large pictures of models in the entrance, and Jess' steps faltered, staring at the male model with some kind of longing. She had been so quiet for so long that it almost hurt to not think it. 

"You're really worrying me, sweetie. Are you sick?" A hand rested against her forehead to reveal no fever. No, she wasn't sick. 

"No, I'm not."

"Then, what is it? Did we miss something you wanted?"

Jessica looked away from the mirror, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I can't take it any longer, mama," The teenager whispered, "I don't feel like I am me."

*

McCree had been at this base for what seemed like a century. 

No overwatch agents except for Morrison and Mercy were able to give him what was happening on the other side of the screen. It was mostly the miracle worker who had given him updates on the team. Only she knew about his struggles with the six-month pregnancy going along.

"I am beginning to think Hanzo is slowly figuring out that I am able to talk to you," Mercy said from the video chat straight from her office, "He asks about you every day. They seem to believe that you are in need of treatment of your arm, but I suspect it will break sometime soon."

Jesse sighed, rubbing his swelled up stomach as well as the chub he had formed over the course of the last few months. Because of the baby, he was unable to take his testostrone shots. This lead to him quickly returning to his more... _feminine_ side. It would hurt the baby, and the poor child  _needed_ his estrogen in order to thrive and produce. His facial hair stopped growing, and his voice, in the course of six months, had raised back up to a medium length instead of his low growl. He missed it, but he would take it in order to keep the baby safe and out of harm's way. He would immediately start back on his shots as soon as this kicker was out of him. 

"Is this so?" McCree answered, glancing at the screen and the direction of the door in Doctor Ziegler's office, "So they haven't found out yet?"

"Of course not, Jesse. Hanzo has kept his word," She giggled, clicking her pen, "Of course, he is trying to find your whereabouts. He even contacted his family again and asked to use spies to track you down. The closest they have gotten is around Savannah, Georgia."

"Ya' do know they can possibly hear ya', right Doctor?"

"Of course not. These lines are secure, and I welcome anything you have to give me." She smiled. Angela reminded him of her mother  _so much._ It was so scary. The longing to see his mother again was too great, and he took out the red lace ribbon out of his pocket. It was worn down from all the wearing and adventures it went on. Now, it always was tied around his wrist to remind him of what was good and not ugly. 

"How is the gang doin'? It's been a month since I've talked to ya'." McCree questioned, leaning back in the oddly comfortable computer chair. The doctors here were extremely strict, but they had to be for a reason. At least, he had time to go outside with one of the nurses. The fresh air of the south was soothing, to say the least. 

"Well, everyone obviously is confused and missing you and--!"

"Doctor! I found those files you were looking for!" Said a voice in the bathroom, and McCree instantly shut his yap.   

"Didn't I say that I cannot be disturbed? I am in an important business call.." Mercy snapped. Usually, the woman was gentle, calm, and oh so serene, but there were times where if things weren't not as organized, she would snap.   

"Oh.." McCree heard shuffling, and the footsteps got louder, "But it's important. Mister Shimada has requested a check-up with all his parts."

"He can wait," Mercy sighed, glaring at said person. 

It was too late. The face of his friend, Lucio, appeared on the screen, and he dropped his clipboard. Had it been that long that McCree couldn't recognize his voice?

"Jesse! You're not dead!" He was more cheerful than surprised, "You up and left all of a sudden . . ." His eyes squinted at the screen, and McCree could see Angela leaning against her own computer chair, a stressed look on her face, "Wait a minute... That doesn't look like an arm problem."

"You might as well tell him, Jesse," Mercy sighed, glaring at the young musician, "He has already seen you like this."

McCree bit his lip, really thinking about ending the call right then and there. His secret was beginning to reveal itself again. Tears swelled up in his eyes, and he poured all his emotions onto one of his best friends, just he did his mother.

"I can't take it any longer," McCree sobbed, wiping his eyes, "I don't feel like I am me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of this chapter!! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Positive comments are always a plus!!!! (literally the thing that fuels me to write, sue me)


	3. The Lotus Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason why is all for Hanzo. The facility that McCree was at had hidden his pregnancy well as he was kept deep within the base itself. He never got the reason why he was gone for so long, but he was so close. Hanzo was so close to learning the truth, the big scary truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning (I mean, it's literally just a couple of words)! Also, I like the idea of Shimada babies being born with their spirit and their tattoo. It makes things more..interesting. I hope you enjoy!

It was like any other day. The light of the sun slowly fell down and hid behind the horizon, and the crickets soon chirped their song of the night. The base was still as lively as ever. Lucio and Hana were almost never seen apart during these times. Lena took every opportunity to spend time with her girlfriend, and Zenyatta and his pupil always escaped into the gardens to relax. 

Yet, that night felt very different. There was this sort of stiffness in the air like the crickets realized that they weren't alone. 

McCree certainly wasn't. 

The cowboy found himself on the roof. It was his usual spot to kill a lung with one of his fat cigars. He felt weird like something was about to happen. He always trusted his gut feeling, because you can never truly relax. There's always  _something_ to disturb the peace, such as the starry night of spring. The sky hadn't been so full of bright patches of star dust in awhile, partly due to the raining winter brought. McCree chose to admire such a beautiful canvas despite his mind warning him, so there he sat, crisscrossed on the top of the ledge. 

"You can come out now," Jesse spoke, stubbing his cigar on the ledge right next to him. He knew that he never managed to sneak up on him. 

Hanzo Shimada walked out of the shadows with not an annoyed look, but a very gentle one. It seemed as if the man wanted to escape as well, knowing a certain cowboy knew where to hide. Despite it being spring, it was still a little bit chilly. For that, the archer had a jacket on, one Jesse had seen him in around Christmas time when he got his nose piercing and his hair cut. If McCree had to say, it made the man look ten times younger as well as handsome, but you didn't hear that from him. 

"You did not attend dinner," Hanzo replied, stating the obvious, "The others question your disappearance. I thought I would find you here."

Hanzo wasn't an asshole, much the opposite. At times, he can be stubborn and blunt, but he was polite, as he was raised to be. He was brought up filthy rich and dignified, but Overwatch had dulled down his tense attitude towards everyone and everything. McCree remembered how he would call Hanzo "Stiffy" for the first six months after him joining. Now, he was polite and quiet, only snapping when he needed to. McCree admired him for that, maybe a little  _too_ much. Hanzo can read him like an open book by now, and McCree didn't know if he was grateful for it or down right upset. 

"Don't worry 'bout me, hun," Jesse chuckled, snuggling into his serape even when he was in a sweatshirt, "I just wanted time to myself."

"Ah," Hanzo simply said, walking up and sitting right next to him on the ledge of the building. 

There was this sort of calmness in the air when no one spoke. Hanamura was quite the bustling city at night, and anyone with a sharp eye could see the Shimada Estate from a perched ledge. But the fact that down below, there was nothing but lights and sounds. However, up top, it was the complete opposite. It was just you and the stars and the comforting blanket of darkness. Jesse often craved this darkness like it was a friend because it was. It was his best friend.

Way before Overwatch, it had been a wreck. His mother had died, and his father had done nothing to prevent it. The whole gang that was considered his family turned on him because he had certain beliefs and insecurities about himself. All he had left was the arms of the darkness, his mother, to wrap around him at night as he cried. His hat had lost the cheap perfume scent of his mother, and the only thing keeping him from her was the Peacekeeper nestled in his holster, a bullet ready to take his life. 

Those were some dark times, and if it hadn't been for Gabe and Jack and god forbid even Ana, he wouldn't have made it out alive. Guilt ate at him like a fat leech, but his friends,  _his family,_ provided him with the care he needed, the attention he demanded to grow and develop and prosper under the now known name of Jesse McCree, outlaw cowboy with a few tricks up his sleeve. 

Times like these, he wished he could tell someone his deepest darkest secret. It had been kept inside him ever since the process was over with. Only Mercy knew his secret.

"Say Arrow," Jesse spoke up, and he heard the man hum in response, "Have you ever felt . . . not yourself?"

Arrow turned his head to the cowman, watching Jesse avoid his gaze by glancing down at the busy nightlife, "Not yourself?"

"Yeah," McCree answered in a more quiet tone. Was he really going to do this? "Like ya' don't feel comfortable in your own skin kind of deal."

Hanzo would understand, McCree decided. They had grown to become friends in times like these. Though the man had gained that title, Hanzo knew how to respect someone and their beliefs. He kept to himself mostly, but Jesse had come to learn that he was understanding. That's why McCree had gone out and developed a crush on the man, his heart longing for someone to understand  _him._ Was that so hard to ask? To not be rejected?

Hanzo faltered as if he wanted to hold back the information that was resting on the tip of his tongue. He turned his body slightly towards the cowboy and nodded, "I was taught to be obedient, and if I were to disobey, I would get a lashing from my teachers. I was the heir of my father's empire, and he was trying to turn me into something I did not want to be. Sadly, I had to take on that role. I did not want my brother to suffer the same. I was selfish, however," Hanzo sighed, closing his eyes, "I had killed my brother to save my own skin, one that I did not feel the least bit comfortable with. That is what I have to live with every day."

McCree finally raised his head to look to the bowman. He met those dark black eyes with his own brown ones. Something just  _clicked._

"I'm gonna be frank with ya', darlin'," There was no use to be so evasive about it. He had to tell  _someone_ , "I'm not much for sharing secrets, but it seems to me that you're my best bet. Can ya' say we have a little somethin' goin' on here?"

Hanzo nodded, "Yes, I can see our . . . friendship."

"So, I'm gonna be as blunt as possible, sweetheart. I am not male," McCree whispered. He sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out like the weight off his chest had suddenly been lifted. He hadn't admitted to that fact in  _years,_ yet he said it so openly, so honestly that he couldn't believe what he had just done. 

"You are not male?" Hanzo repeated. His voice was hesitant. 

"That's correct. I wasn't born a man, sugar. I was born a woman."

There was silence again, and McCree let it float. That was some heavy information to process, even for Jesse. Over the last couple years, he had made himself believe he was male. The pronoun "he" always stood out, not like in his early years when his hormone treatments where "she" was still on the table. 

After awhile, Hanzo finally responded, "That . . . I do not know what to say." The archer hopped off the ledge before getting onto his feet.

He could just feel how tense McCree was from two feet away. That two feet turned to one foot, and Jesse was soon pulled from the ledge and into a strong pair of arms. 

McCree finally freed the sob in this throat, even when no tears escaped his eyes. Hanzo pulled him close to his chest, hugging the cowboy tightly. Though the archer did not fare well in the comforting department, he was trying his best, and that's all McCree could ask for, despite being much bigger than the actual male himself. 

This was such a crucial moment. All of his denial and stubbornness had led him to this very moment, and Hanzo guided him to every step of the way. He stayed there to comfort. 

At some point, Jesse didn't know when, Hanzo pulled back with a rare sight to behold, a smile. He wiped away the tears that had began to appear with his two thumbs as he caressed McCree's red, puffy face, "You were afraid, as you still are. You are afraid that someone will reject you." 

Jesse nodded, both arms wrapping around the man to pull him closer. Hanzo did not object. 

"You are still you, cowman, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Hanzo whispered.

They didn't know who did it first, but their lips locked with one another, a perfect fit. They clashed and mingled with one another, licking and tasting pure bliss. Their kindled candle flame turned into a deep roaring bond fire, and they couldn't get enough of each other. They forgot their worries and regrets, in exchange for kisses and hot touches. 

More importantly, they forgot the world that treated them cruelly for something that loved them dearly. 

*

There had been an attack on the base McCree had been hiding at. The assassins were clearly looking for him, no doubt Hanzo's doing. They meant no harm, but Overwatch wasn't going to let that down. A very pregnant cowboy sat on a bench on one of the ships they used for missions. Both Lucio and Mercy were there to provide assistance, and thankfully, Lucio was nothing but supportive. Expect no less from a freedom fighter. 

"Are you sure about this?" Soldier 76 questioned. There was no telling what expression lie behind that mask, but McCree could guess worry or perhaps even bewilderment. He was most likely thinking that Mercy was not kidding about McCree's physical gender, the pregnant belly and the slightly feminine features shooting his doubt down the drain. Thankfully, he had been testosterone on for so long that it didn't affect his masculine features all that bad. Yeah, he was chubby and his chest was starting to grow as all mothers did while pregnant, but that didn't bother him in the slightest at the moment. 

"Yeah, I'm sure," McCree replied, his voice slightly higher than usual. 

After the attack, the stress had caused McCree to go into labor. It had only been an hour since his water had broke. They were locating him to a private hospital where Mercy herself will be delivering the baby, the gender of it a surprise. 

Jesse chuckled before rubbing his belly, "I know, a little longer, sweetheart. I know you're just as stubborn as your papa is."

This was different, however. After not talking to Hanzo for so many months, McCree had grown incredibly nervous once he requested for Hanzo to be present while he was giving birth. It's the least he could give the man that he had come to realize he was deeply in love with. There were so many nights where he just wanted to pick up the phone and talk to him or escape and embrace him on a roof. It was a constant struggle, and today was the day. Today was the day that everything would change. 

During his time, McCree had given Lucio permission to tell everyone that they were allowed to come to the hospital, for whatever reason it could be. He just couldn't do it himself. It was too much of a coward to do it. He was scared of rejection, from his family and friends that he had known for so long. He had no doubt in his mind, however, that they would all be waiting for him in the waiting room. They were going to see their beloved cowboy give birth to a baby. Genji could finally claim the title of Uncle. 

The real reason why is all for Hanzo. The facility that McCree was at had hidden his pregnancy well as he was kept deep within the base itself. He never got the reason why he was gone for so long, but he was so  _close._ Hanzo was so close to learning the truth, the big scary truth.

The ship finally arrived in the hospital at the crack of dawn. They had already prepared him a room as well as advise a private waiting room for the overwatch members who were coming. It seemed as if Mercy had literally reserved just about the whole floor for him in order to have a safe delivery. Then again, no one knows how this will turn out. His body had been adapting to be quite the opposite of having a baby. There was only a good four percent in even fertilizing the egg in the first place, but the delivery phase was completely and utterly another challenge entirely. 

The hospital provided a comfy room for him to settle in, but the pain inside his abdomen was really ruining the mood. The contractions were starting to get more painful as they went on, and at nine a.m., they decided that it was time to put some pep into the step. 

"Alright, Jesse, push for me," Angela asked, his legs spread wide with a sheet to save his dignity. Jesse did just that, the pain all too real for him to handle, "I know you can do it! Push, cowboy,  _PUSH!"_

The only thing Jesse had to hold onto was the railing of the hospital bed, and that was just with his one arm. They had taken it off in order to properly give him a check-up before the delivery process started. The lovely nurses had asked if he wanted it to be completely natural, and surprisingly, McCree had agreed. He didn't want to be drugged up while he was giving birth to his potential son or daughter. He had suffered through a lot of pain, and he would gladly suffer more if it came down to his child. 

"You're doing great, Jesse, just a few more pushes, and we will be home free," Doctor Ziegler smiled, looking up at to the cowboy before glancing back down to her work. Truth be told, he wouldn't be so confident in his stages of contractions and sweat if it weren't for the encouragement. 

The cowboy panted and heaved. This had been the most energy he has exerted in awhile, and it was really taking a toll on him. Actually, he felt quite dizzy. His stomach was doing flips, and his chest fluttered a little too quickly for his liking. The machines hooked up to him obviously caught his rise in heart rate, and those nurses didn't have the most joyful expressions on their faces. Mercy was worried too, and now McCree felt extremely nervous. Was something wrong?

Mercy had paged someone, and it just so happened to by Ana Amari. The woman was a fantastic healer, but McCree didn't know if she had  _any_ experience with delivering babies. 

"Ana..I.." McCree began, yelping when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Shush, child. The more you struggle, the more this baby will have difficulty pushing out," Ana snapped, retrieving something from a drawer that looked like one of her syringes full of medicine she used on missions. She started to pump it into the iv, Jesse now feeling extremely tired. 

"What . . . What's wrong . . . with m-my baby?" McCree managed to get out, his grip on the metal railings slowly loosening.�

"Hanzo is the father, correct?" Ana asked, Angela just too busy with focusing on the baby to notice their conversation. 

McCree nodded in a sluggish manner. There was no need to lie about it. 

"Jack told me about the situation since he has gotten word of it. I have done some research for you, and not only is it difficult to have a baby with so much testosterone in your body. It is because your baby is a Shimada," Ana explained, and by gosh, the cowboy felt so  _relaxed_ and sleepy, "Every Shimada has a spirit bound to them, and it will be the reason why the baby is focusing more on survival than delivering. Sleep my child, and let the doctors do the rest."

By that point, Jesse was already passed out, his heartbeat slowing from the chase. _Survive!_ McCree screamed in his thoughts.  _Survive, my little lotus, survive . . ._

The world seemed to stop at a stand still when the loud ringing of a flat line entered the empty air.  


	4. Blue Cloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ringing got louder and louder, the rate of time between each beat quickly disappearing altogether.
> 
> Then, he heard it.
> 
> The loud squeal of a newborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so warning. This like, jumps a lot. I did that on purpose. I'm so sorry. I hope you like this update!

The darkness was welcoming to the cowboy.

It was like a blanket of comfort for him, the arms of the shadows pulling him deeper into the abyss. They whispered encouragement and promised safety. They gave him what he had longed for since the minute he stepped inside his home for the first time with baby feet and a bright outlook on life.

All Jesse heard was a constant ringing in his ears, almost like bell slowly chiming in his ears. The vision of a familiar face crossed his mind, the gentle scruff of his skin and the chapped skin of his lips. The reminder made his heart swell and beat continuously harder by the second. The ringing got louder and louder, the rate of time between each beat quickly disappearing altogether.

Then, he heard it.

The loud squeal of a newborn child.

*

"He must be injured if everyone is here," Said Genji, sitting next to his anxious brother. 

The whole waiting room felt tense. Something serious and big was happening, and they even had to call Ana to help. That's when it really picked up. Lena couldn't keep on her butt long enough for her girlfriend, Emily, to calm her down. Hana was comforting the musician by patting Lucio's back in a comforting way. Both 76 and Reaper, or Jack and Gabe, sat next to each other, not at each other's throats this time. They had a common goal then, so killing each other in the hospital waiting room wasn't the best idea. Most of the Overwatch crew wasn't here, only those who knew McCree or have become friends with his charms. 

"I do not think that is the case," Hanzo frowned. He couldn't help but pace around the room in worry. Genji had tried to calm his older brother, but Hanzo was relentless. He was a furious dragon ready to snap at the throat who decided to hospitalize his . . .

His what?

"Brother, calm down and sit. Worrying will only worsen our situation." Genji sighed. He had his visor off, a worried look in his eyes. Zenyatta hovered close to the cyborg, his opinion silent and patient, "You can only wait until we have gotten word that McCree is alright."

That wasn't the words he wanted to hear. He wanted to see McCree  _now._ He wanted to check if he was alright and safe. His dragons were itching to know, to retreat behind those double closed doors and into the room where McCree was possibly fighting for his life. He wanted-- _He needed_ to know. 

"Genji is right. Sit down and drink some water." A rough voice said, setting his hand on his shoulder. 

It was Gabriel, the former blackwatch leader. Hanzo hadn't interacted much with the man, but the Shimada respected him. Though he did not agree with the morals of Talon at all, but this man was like a father to McCree. From their late night sessions of talking way back, this man had taken McCree under his wing in the early days of Overwatch. He heard the cowboy talk about stories of their missions and raids. It was interesting to Hanzo since most of his life was only in the confines of the Shimada estate, learning the skills of being a criminal leader and the top of the food chain. 

Hanzo couldn't help but comply with his request. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it was clear to see that he was the most worried, next to the stressed young crowd of the group. 

He wiped away his tears, taking a glass of water from one of the sympathetic nurses in the private waiting room. 

_It's okay, Darlin',_ McCree's voice whispered in his head like a caress to his cheek. 

_It's goin' to be okay._

*

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Was the first words out of Doctor Ziegler's mouth. 

The girl sat on the bed in the sparkling clean clinic. The short-haired doctor had a gentle smile on her lips as she looked down at the roughed-up cowgirl. This wasn't the first time she had asked this, and perhaps, it won't be the last either. 

Jessica McCree sat on the bed, looking as nervous as she did on her first exam in school. She stared at the needle like it was a long-lost friend but with a hesitant attitude. It had been a long time coming for this moment. The approval of the company of Overwatch itself had to go through multiple weeks of paperwork in order to successfully prescribe Jessica the chance to start her testosterone treatments. It was only the stubbornness of both doctor and cowboy that convinced Overwatch to accept the fact that McCree would be better off on these shots. 

"Don't give up now! We had done so much work to get you here, and jumping out at last second will lose what we worked so hard for!" Mercy encouraged.

Jessica trusted Mercy with her life. She was the one to save her from a nasty gunshot wound when she had come in contact with her past, the deadlock gang looking for her, on top of Gabriel carrying her to safety. She owed those two everything in the world, as it had been a year and a half since then. Now, she was comfortable to share her ideas with her best friend, Angela. She listened. She cared. She acted. 

"I'm not wussin' out," Jessica sighed, shaking her head, "I'm just not believein' it's really happenin'."

It was finally time for her to blossom into someone she knew by heart but not by appearance. Her heart was pounding, in joy and in grieving. She was leaving this shell of a body, an empty shell that harbored nothing but self-doubt and hatred. She was going to slowly become the very essence of her soul. 

"We will be taking intense sessions until we finally see changes. I do advise you to not get your hopes up too much. Processes like these take long amounts of time. It may years until you get the image you require. Do you understand me?" Angela explained and proceeded to sit in her rolling chair. She started to pull on some latex gloves. 

"I understand, ma'am," Jessica nodded, lowering her head to breathe. 

She felt the needle prick through her skin, and the atmosphere grew to a halt. She could finally breathe. 

That day, after that very visit, Angela had taken  _him_ out to get the name change he always wanted. She took him out and treated him to dinner with Gabe and all the others McCree were so close to.

He pulled a piece of red ribbon out of his pocket, smiling sadly. They had just gotten his hair cut. He wrapped it around his wrist, no hair to pull back into a ponytail now. He kissed it as he thought of his mother and his past life. 

Jessica McCree died that day. Jesse McCree was born anew. 

*

 Crying entered the air of the hospital room, so loudly that it could be heard from the waiting room. 

"Keep performing CPR!" Mercy snapped at the nurses, her hands messy from handing the baby to one of the nameless nurses assisting her, "We need to save his life because we got another one coming!"

The hospital seemed to shake at the roaring thunder of the medic. She knew this boy in and out. She had basically raised him through thick and thin. She wasn't going to give up on him or his children. He had been so excited for the baby, but now, she didn't know how she avoided the fact that there were _two_ embroyos instead of one. It must have been the reason why his body was going into shock and his heart stopping. The stress of one baby was enough, but two was too much. He wasn't going to be able to take the second one. 

There was no time for Mercy to think about it. She sighed and pushed back while the nurses kept trying to get his heart to beat. Her head snapped, and she used the very healing she used during their missions. It was dangerous for her to use it, but she got out her staff and worked her magic. 

Thirty seconds became one minute. Still a flat line. 

The nurses were losing hope. Mercy was losing her grip on the man she called her son. She was getting ready to mourn the loss of a cowboy in order to welcome a new life into the world. 

"Prep him for surgery," She ordered, pulling off her gloves, "And don't you dare give up. Keep at it. We need to keep his heart beating until we perform the c-section."

The nurses nodded, one straddling the man in order to get a steady rhythm going.

This was such a difficult decision to make, but she had already had this talk with McCree.

"Doc?" McCree tapped her shoulder only a week prior. He had a nervous expression on his face, biting his lip out habit.

"What is it, Jesse?"

"I just want ya' to do me a favor," He said, shifting on his feet to keep off the pressure of his aching feet, "I want ya' to know that if something happens, in the hospital bed where I'll be givin' birth, I want ya' to think of my kid. They're more important."

Mercy shook her head, resting her small hands on the wide shoulders of Jesse McCree, "I will not allow that to happen. Nothing bad will happen. Everything  _will_ be fine, Jesse." She couldn't stop reassuring him, despite the doctor not knowing what's going to happen. There was no in between with her predictions, so all she could do is prepare.

"But Doc', ya' gotta' understand," Jesse interjected, "Cases like these, the mother don't make it out alive. They never do, sweetie. I want you to make sure they are safe before you check me. And.. And if I can't be the one to tell Hanzo, then I want you to be that person. I want ya' to march up to that man with a little bundle of McCree and give him them. I want ya' to tell them congratulations and that you're a father. That's when ya' start to worry 'bout me."

She couldn't say no, out of the fear that she would upset him. Angela understood his words, his worries, and his insecurities about this birth. 

"And if he ain't there.." He trailed off, "I don't know what to do. I trust you. I trust that you will tell Genji."

"Okay, Jesse," Angela sighed, "I promise."

She followed that promise. 

Angela got in her scrubs, hearing the outroar of the waiting room. She washed her hands and walked with the frantic mobile bed headed towards the surgery room. A dreadful walk, it was, but she stayed strong. She stayed strong in order to keep her hopes of with Jessie, to keep him alive and deliver that second baby of his.

She _is_ going to do it. 

No matter the cost.

*

All Hanzo felt was anger.

It started when he stood up, hearing a scream from the ward that wasn't McCree's. He didn't know why he felt so red, like lava and molten metal ran through his veins like a fire of electricity. His dragons were reacting so _violently_ to it. 

"Hanzo! Calm down!" Genji screamed, retraining his older brother on the ground.  

His body shook. He didn't know what was happening. His mind was mushed. His vision was blurry.  

A broken chair laid shattered and in pieces next to him. A nurse, not even older than twenty, sit in another, her coworker helping with the bloody wound on her forehead. He had attacked the nurse out of rage. He had attacked an innocent. 

A loud slap forced him to wake up, realizing what he had done. Hanzo resisted against the cyborg's strength, but he was too mentally exhausted to even try and get off. 

"Are you calm now?"

"..."

Genji hesitantly got to his feet, helping his brother to his own, "The nurse told us that we need to follow her into the ward, and you attacked her looking for answers."

Hanzo glanced over towards the poor nurse before sighing, that guilty feeling sinking in his person. 

"I'll take you," A blonde nurse approached, staying at a reasonably safe distance from the brothers, "Only immediate family is able to enter."

"Immediate family?" Hanzo questioned, "Jessie does not have any immediate family.."

The nurse didn't say anything. She only motioned for the two men to follow her down the hallway. They were guided down long hallways and sharp turns, but eventually, they got to their destination. It was inevitable. Was Jessie Alive?

Ana Amari stood inside the room when they both entered, and Hanzo, it was like the pit of his stomach had raised inside his throat. A bed didn't lay behind her, no, one incubator did. Ana didn't have to say anything. She just gave Hanzo a warming smile before stepping aside. 

Two little bundles of youth in blue blankets lay inside, one laying next to one another. Hanzo's dragons had calmed down finally, the source of their distress clear as day now. 

"Congratulations, Hanzo Shimada," Ana smiled, leaning against the wall not too far away, "You're a father of twins."

 

 

 

 

 


	5. White Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the look on Jesse's face when he heard that very newborn cry, it was brilliant. It was the most wonderful thing on the earth, because he knew. 
> 
> He had something to fight for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote majority of this on my phone since I'm too lazy when I get home to do it on my computer (The power of procrastination!). I hope you enjoy, and no this is not the last chapter. 
> 
> Also, I found myself listening to "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron since it pretty much sums it up. I recommend you listen to it while you read. And to those who recognize where it's from, what a emotional rollar coaster.
> 
> Also, you will notice I refer to McCree as a"Mother". I do this on purpose because he is legally labelled that until he leaves the hospital. Once he does, then it will go to his respective title. So please don't be alarmed!

They were at it for hours.

Sometimes, his heartbeat would stabilize only to stop again in a matter of minutes. I could last for five minutes or two hours. It had been a total of seven with this continuous fight to keep Jesse McCree alive, to keep him alive to see the miracles he had given birth to. The nurses were getting tired, complained that this man was beyond saving at this point, but Angela snapped them a new one, _refusing_ to even try and give up.

The small beats of the heart monitor were the only thing you could hear next to the oxygen being given to the new mother. The darkness of the night and the shine of the moon shone through the windows and past the curtains was the only source of hope. It had been thirty minutes since his stabilization, one Mercy was watching closely. His breathing was a lot calmer now, earlier had been a reckless mess of hyperventilation and plenty worry. This time was different. He was calm and collected, sleeping like he should.

It was almost like McCree had finally won his battle, ready to rest in his reward for his effort.

Angela almost believed him.

No one can trust that his heart will stop again. The stresses of his body had gone down, perhaps the predator in his system had to rest in order to regain the energy to fight him to the death again. Jesse, the prey, perhaps, got away successfully. Maybe he's hiding in his head, waiting for the right opportunity to pounce away from his mind and soul and back into the plane of the living. The depression of it all, was too much for him.

It was the very same stress that had forced his sac to break and for labor to finally start. It was that very damn stress that had eaten him alive through that whole nine months of  _waiting_ and _living._ The effect of love was powerful, and maybe just that would have been the key factor to keep him alive through his delivery. The crippling thought of thinking someone hates you for you was just that painful and mind-crushing. The babies had suffered what their mother had gone through. They experienced the waiting and the doubts of their mother.

But the look on Jesse's face when he heard that very newborn cry, it was brilliant. It was the most wonderful thing on the earth, because he _knew._  

He had something to fight for.

*

Hanzo, he didn't know what to feel.

He approached the incubator with easy steps. He felt like he was about to faint from the sheer amount of will he was having to use in order not to..

Not to what?

"I am aware that you were not disclosed of this information," Ana said, glancing at the babies with her one good eye, "And it must be a surprise to you both, especially you, Hanzo. I realize that you have been trying to get in contact with Jesse and find his whereabouts, but please understand that it was needed in order to protect the lives of these two children."

"You.." Hanzo started, his hands clenching in a fist, "You neglected to tell me that I had children on the way? The father of these children?" His voice was a whisper, but it spook enough venom to speak volumes.

"It was at McCree's request," Amari explained, her voice strained, "He did not want to tell you in fear of what you might think. If any harm were to come to him, then the babies will be in danger. You must understand why there must be secrecy, Mister Shimada."

"Brother, they have good reason," Genji rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it, "If all, you should be happy. They survived the birth. They live and breathe."

"But.." Hanzo hissed, "Where is Jesse?! Did he survive?!"

The room suddenly went silent, the only sounds that were heard were the humming noises of the incubators. The two little newborns were asleep and resting, surely their fight was long and hard. It was unheard of to have twins in the Shimada family. It was down right impossible, the spirits were so picky. Why was this time so different?

_McCree._

"Doctor Ziegler is on it," The medic explained, "Jesse made her promise to save his child, or _children,_ in this case, before he was looked at. McCree was expecting the worse, and it had happened. There was no ways around it, I'm afraid."

"Stupid cowman," Hanzo shook his head.

"Now, regarding Jesse, you should not worry. Angela has gotten him under stable condition for now. All we need to think about is these children and telling those who are here why they are," The Egyptian sniper walked over towards the incubator, almost lifting it before glancing over towards the new father, pointing at the clear glass that showed the hallway, "I think you and Genji should hold them, think of names. I will go get the team and break the news. McCree would have wanted it."

"Stop talking like he is dead," Hanzo sighed, walked towards it with hesitancy. Was this real?

"My apologies," Ana chuckled, "That boy has the will of a fifty ton truck on a poor panther," That's when she noticed the lack of experience in his eyes, like he was the child. She opened it up, revealing the children to the fresh air of the sanitized room before ushering him, "Pick them up by the sides, and when you rest them in your arms, head on your bicep and arm always underneath."

Hanzo knew now what he felt.

He was so scared.

He was so scared that the second he touches this frail tiny thing that he will break it like everything else he has touched, ruined. 

Hanzo picked up the one on the right, and he had given permission for Genji to pick up the next. He carefully walked to the chair in the corner, and Genji had taken the opportunity to set the other twin in his other arm. Two resting babies were carefully and comfortably laying against their father's chest. The Shimada could feel his spirit and his dragons purr in contentment. he felt a new presence, two new ones. They were interacting, getting to know one another.

 _Family,_ the word echoed through his head.

"What are the genders?" Genji asked, catching her before Ana left.

"Well, they are both boys, identical by the looks of it."

Both had round faces, almond shaped eyes like their father. It was still too early to tell what other features would appear. Would they have a dimple on their left cheek like Jesse did? Would they have their father's black eyes or their mother's beautiful dark chocolate color?

More importantly, would they get to see their mother for the first time? 

"Brother," Genji interrupted his moment, nearing close to the two bundles, "You neglected to tell us about your... _relationship_ with the cowboy, even so much as to get him.." The cyborg didn't have the words. 

Hanzo just sighed. He pressed a light kiss to each forehead in a loving manner. Love was so foreign to him, yet looking at these two little ones made him feel like love was an old friend reconnecting. He felt so possessive and protective of these two.

One of them woke up.

Dark brown eyes stared at the archer with curiosity. The boy was searching, judging Hanzo for his self worth. The Shimada glanced at the other, the same look written off over his face. The coldness of his heart and in his very soul melted once those tiny little lips smiled for the first time, all but gums and no teeth. The smile was contagious, and he soon found himself smiling too, tears threatening to spill again. 

The first person to come running down the hall was Lena, respectively. The look on her face was surprised, happy, priceless. Lucio was next, followed by Jack and Gabriel. Just about everyone was huddled up next to window in awe. Ana had broken the news, so it seemed.

 "Look at 'em! They're so cute!" Hanzo could hear Lena say through the glass, "Who woulda' thought?" 

"They need names," a tired voice entered calmly. Angela walked in with bags under her eyes and a tired smile, "Jesse gave me some names that he was sure he would know you loved." She pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. It was like the cowboy was passing on a note like they were teenagers in high school, "I think McCree will be alright now. I have done the the liberty to clip his tubes so this does not happen again. Though we will have to keep him here until we are sure the shock does not come back again." 

"I think both of us should decide their names, doctor," Hanzo steered his head towards the miracle worker, "Is it possible that you will be able to take me to him with these two?" 

Mercy looked hesitant, but with all that happened, Jesse has yet to see his own children. She sighed happily in defeat, "Only if you let me hold one of them. They are fragile since we had to force them out. If I was aware that your.. heredity was so difficult with childbirth, then I would have gotten him a c-section." 

"Well, we had no information that he was pregnant," The younger Shimada brother intervened, helping his brother give his child to the woman, "You hid it well, Angela. If we would have known, perhaps we could have saved his life and the hassle of this." 

Angela shook her head, "It was my fault for not researching. Spirits have been bound to your family for hundreds of years. I should have known that it would cause a complication," She walked towards the left-hand door, motioning the brothers with her head, "He is in here." 

"Doctor," Hanzo stopped her, "Any reports of twins in our line have died early or are nonexistent. One spirit tries to bind with two, but it results in death." 

"Your line may not have twins at all, but Jesse's chances are high. Did you think about that?" Angela smiled sweetly, her hand still on the door handle, "With a family with twins, the chances of getting them each generation are higher, especially if you are a twin. It must be a miracle for you, but for Jesse... It was a dead giveaway." 

*

The sound of crying had awaken the cowboy. 

At first, he couldn't open his eyes. They were too heavy, like weights were attached to them. It was as if all his fighting had been for nothing. He couldn't see his child, never to see their face.

_Was this how you felt when you were dying, mother? When that bullet was quickly draining the life from your eyes?_

 Then, he heard the quiet hushing, a soothing sound. 

 McCree forced his eyes open. First, he saw darkness. Was he dead? No, he saw the window, how it was open and wide to the blanket of stars outside. He wasn't dead. He still felt his heart inside his chest beat. He saw the plant in the corner as well as the designs of little fish on the walls. His body was hugged by the warm hospital blanket and his hand potent with an iv.

But in his arms... That was a different story. 

Two little bundles of children rest in each arms, one wide-eyed and curious. The other was resting, their eyes closed and pure. 

"You're awake." 

Hanzo walked out of the shadows, the action not foreign nor a surprise to McCree. His expression was blank, his arms crossed against his chest. A crumpled piece of paper was in his hand, open. He had clearly read it. The man looked like he had a lot of questions that he wanted to ask Jesse, but he kept back. The man had just died and been brought back to life, didn't he? 

McCree kept quiet. The shame, it was more painful than his stomach.

"You are still scared," Hanzo pointed out. The man knew him too well, "Something like this...  _my children,_ you were scared to tell me?" 

"I..." McCree's voice was raspy, scratchy at best, "Darlin', the thought of rejection..." 

"Why do you think that I will reject you, Jesse?" Hanzo demanded, his voice dark and quiet, desperate, "You almost  _died_ on me, Jessie. You disappeared for eight months without a word! Do you know how worried I was?" 

McCree felt like a child being scolded for the troubles. It was well deserved, however. He was just a coward, a dirty worthless coward. He deserved every curse thrown at him. 

"...I'm sorry," The cowboy whispered, his voice shaky. 

Hanzo fell silent once a nurse stepped inside, giving word that they needed to be checked again. Both were taken away, but only into the room on the right-hand side of his own. 

They were alone now. 

"Kiseki and Arashi," Hanzo said, creeping closer to the bed, "Those are the names on your list, and since you weren't ready to name them, I did. It was your top two male names." 

McCree sighed, finally resting his body against the mountain of pillows. His lower body felt so tender and sensitive. One movement caused a sharp pain in his back. 

"Miracle and Storm, huh?" Shimada's hands rested on the edge. He was so close. 

"Heh, yes, sweetheart. It was a miracle to get me knocked up, around three to four percent. That's what I've been told. The chances of them gettin' out alive.." He trailed off, the thought sickening to think about, "So yes, Arrow, they are a miracle, a glorious one that I outta' never let out of my sights." 

But Hanzo, yet again, took him by surprise. Carefully, the archer climbed onto the hospital bed and laid on his side next to the cowboy. McCree scooted over in order to make room, and Hanzo pushed the other's face to ultimately face him. 

"I love you." 

Jesse smiled, resting his hand on Hanzo's cheek. He pulled the other closer, their lips not even an inch apart from one another. 

"I love you too." 

Hanzo closed the distance. The kiss explained to them of the months they were apart. They moved against one another so fluidly like that faithful night. The archer pulled the gunslinger closer, completely devouring McCree's attention and love. Hanzo had been waiting for this moment for so long that all his pent up emotions and stress gone into kissing the life out of the cowboy again. 

McCree, on the other hand, completely and utterly melted. If those piercing black eyes hadn't done the job yet, then the kiss made up. His hand slid to his neck, pulling the archer in for a much rougher, primal lip-lock. He felt so much relief, so much happiness. 

_I love you._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end. Tell me what you think, and positive comments are always welcome!


	6. The Pink Hairband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you," The lady smiled, her nametag saying Olivia, "For I'll you've done to keep us safe. The headband is free of charge." 
> 
> Jesse didn't know why, but it felt like some kind of weight was lifted off his shoulder when she said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've centered this chapter around McCree, but don't you guys worry. These men deserve some fluff and maybe a little more SOMETHING next chapter.

It was such an aggravating process, trying to heal. You had to be patient and aware of the fact that this was going to take a lot longer than you think. McCree didn't have that kind of patience just like he didn't during his pregnancy. 

"Yes, Papa is here. Don't be so greedy.." McCree whispered to the little ones. They were both out of their blankets and into his lap. 

Once Jesse had caught wind of the news of twins in the Shimada family was impossible, he couldn't be too surprised. If you put Kiseki and Arashi next to one another, their spirits matched. The head of the dragon, started by Kiseki, rested on the upper forearm of his left arm. It wrapped around that arm until it joined his shoulder and traveled down his back. It seemed to cut off at his hip. That's where Arashi picked up. It was much like a mirror image. The dragon flew up his back and onto his right shoulder, wrapping around that arm. Instead of a tail, there was another head. 

McCree hadn't seen something so beautiful, and the shades of maroon memorized the cowboy. Images of red, deep fire wrapped around the spirit, giving it the energy to intimidate. 

The only real challenge now is that will his children survive in these couple of days. The probability of twins in the McCree family may have been high, but the thought of that many in the Shimada clan was unheard of. When it was the case, they often died shortly after birth or were considered stillborn. The process of the dragons was ruthless even inside the womb. 

"Alright, Kiseki, you get to be with Grandpa Gabe," McCree pulled the newborn into his arms and handed it over to the talon agent. Despite the many wrongs in his path, the man was still a father to McCree and always will be for as long as he lives. 

Hanzo, however, had taken McCree by surprise. He acted actually  _proud_ and even smiled more than McCree had seen him in the years he had known him. 

Often times, it was Hanzo that fed the babies when McCree felt the weight of his wounds carry him down. His shots had begun once more, in a fourth of the dose he usually got. Hopefully, that would return him to his previous state. Hanzo was patient, nor even fazed by his feminine appearance. While he changed their diapers, the Shimada still saw the man _he_ fell in love with. 

Arashi was taken greedily away by Lena, who cooed and giggled with her girlfriend Emily. Arashi seemed to be shy but sociable and curious. Kiseki enjoyed Gabriel's company immensely, giggling and reaching up to grab at his face.  

They visited as often as they could. Lućio had come one day with two onesies with his logo on them. He explained he had them especially made for the two kids. McCree thought it was cute and thanked him dearly. Thankfully, Mercy was his personal doctor through all of it, so he saw her face more than anyone else's. 

But that first step outside, after what?  _3 weeks?_ The sun on Jesse's skin was heavenly. His hand gripped the carrier that held both twins, the moment they were placed they fell right back asleep. McCree had stayed a bit longer than he should so when he left the hospital, he would be able to walk out on his own. 

Sadly, he was alone. Everyone had missions to do, including Hanzo. He was told that he has a ride waiting out for him. It was unknown to whom it was. Perhaps it was Genji, or maybe one of the workers at the nearest overwatch headquarters? Whoever it was, it didn't matter. He was just glad that he finally could smell the outside instead of antiseptic. 

The car wasn't hard to spot. An overwatch worker, probably a cadet out on errands. The cowboy walked up to the car, and the said cadet saluted him. Her face held a smile worth a thousand suns. 

"It's an honor to meet you, Mister McCree!" The girl excitingly started, "I'm here under the order of Commander Morrison to drop you off at the base. I also may stop whatever you like before." 

"My taxi driver, huh?" Jesse chuckled. He adjusted his hat with his mechanical hand, adjusting his serape like so. He didn't have his armor on for obvious reasons, but if he was going to still commit to his image, then nothing should stop him, "Can we go get somethin' ta' eat? Then I wanna be goin' to that side mall near fifth street. After that, we can go to the base. Sound good?" 

"Yes, sir!" 

McCree was going to eat the most greasy food he could find. The smell of a cheeseburger, fries, and some chili really hit home. He ordered coffee that certainly didn't taste like dirt this time.

Once he was done with that mishap, he was driven to his desired destination. McCree had seen this place a couple of times, and it was where Lućio had gotten those little wraps for the little ones. It was called "The Little Hairbow" and it was a little shop owned by a couple they loved to sew. It was as simple as that. 

The ring of the bell sounded as Jesse opened the door. He was greeted with a rainbow of colors, red, of course, sticking out to the cowboy. Little Hairbow and headbands lay to the right while the walls and stands were decorated with clothes ranging from newborn to five years old. They also held washable diapers as well as the disposable ones at a surprisingly low price. 

McCree sighed, grasping the diaper bag's strap. His mechanical hand held the carrier while the still intact one was wrapped in a small red ribbon, a memory. 

Jesse got some stares from the mothers that were shopping. On a very rare occasion did a father come shopping in these parts unless leashed by his wife. McCree, however, had a secret liking to this kind of stuff. He was never going to admit that he loved dressing up anyone willing or that he baked a killer cherry pie. It was one of his few quirks that would never escape, right? 

The memories of his childhood rushed back once he picked up the different little headbands on display. Of course, he was just looking, but the sadness still settled inside his stomach. He remembered how his father, at the time when he actually acted like one, would buy him bows and dresses. Some nights, Jesse would walk on the table while the whole deadlock gang would "Oh" and "Ah" like he was some goddess that walked the earth. Some were genuine and others were just to suck up to their boss. Nonetheless, they were fond memories. 

His grip tightened around the headband that had a neatly tied bow on it with little fake jewels on the middle. 

He held onto it. 

Jesse soon found himself in the onesies department. They were all cute, and McCree definitely got the ones with the stupid sayings on it like "I won the race" and another that said, "I did too!". Throw in a couple of plain ones, and Jesse walked to the counter with his finished product. 

"Will this be all, sir?" The kind lady asked. She had bagged everything, and he had requested the hairband to be set at the bottom safely. 

"Yes, that'll be all." 

"Now, I assume, but please correct me if I'm wrong, but we offer discounts for military and overwatch agents since the base is so close. You do not look like a military, but I have seen your face in the overwatch department. We offer a fifteen percent discount." 

McCree wasn't exactly surprised, but he pulled out his wallet and his badge, revealing his proof. He wasn't exactly rich, but this provided a relief on the cash he currently had in his wallet at that very moment. 

"Thank you," The lady smiled, her nametag saying Olivia, "For I'll you've done to keep us safe. The headband is free of charge." 

Jesse didn't know why, but it felt like some kind of weight was lifted off his shoulder when she said that. 

* 

It was sad to say that he could not return to his old room where his memories of growing upheld truth. The base was quiet and filled with the heavy smell of disinfectant. Seemed like only Mei-ling and Winston were the only ones here as well as commander Jack and Ana. 

"This will be your living quarters," Ana explained. 

Overwatch had graciously gifted him with one of the high command apartments in the bases. They were used for the higher ups who lived and breathed work, so they might as well live there. McCree, being an original member as well as a very highly skilled soldier of the sorts, this is what he deserved. 

"You have your own master bedroom as well as another two bedrooms to do what you want with them. Built in kitchen and living room. Two bathrooms too. That sound good?" Ana smiled. There was already furniture arranged, and Jesse knew he was going to redecorate majorly.

"Perfect, but do the bedroom have cribs in em', at least?" If they didn't, then Jesse was going to have to get them soon. He doesn't trust himself to not disturb Kiseki and Arashi while they slept next to one another.

"Yes, but they left the room barren to decorate to your liking. Actually, Lena and Angela refused to let you out of the hospital until this was perfect and in the correct order," Ana chuckled, "Hanzo helped too. Little did we know he is a great painter."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, you must come and see!"

McCree set his bag down on the coffee table full of his purchases, still his children in tow, before following the sniper. What he was greeted within the master bedroom was a mural more like it.

The paint was still drying and the smell was strong, but the eastern painting of a red dragon looped around the room. The dragon was his twins dragon. Two heads nuzzled one another while the body was the key that looped around. It was bright and colorful, especially against the dark blue wallpaper it was painted on. 

"My god," Jesse whispered. 

"Happy Birthday, Jesse!" 

A very posh voice screamed, and Jesse couldn't lie when he jumped. Suddenly, his children weren't on his arm, and he was pulled back into the living room. The two scientists, the British blue ray with her other half, a Korean streamer, the omnic monk, and most of all, the Shimada brothers, had party hats and poppers that were aimed at the cowboy. 

Truth be told, Jesse had forgotten his own birthday, how cliche of him. Happy thirty-first birthday to him. 

"Ya' shouldn't have," McCree chuckled. He would have to play it off like he did know that it was his special day, but then he realized this must have been the reason why the base felt so quiet walking down the hallways. 

"We couldn't have forgotten, cowboy," Hana laughed, throwing up a peace sign next to her silly looking hat. 

"Who can forget a real cowboy?" Said the Brazillian freedom fighter. 

"We all know you're just here for the cake, Hana," Busted out Winston. That sent the room into an uproar of laughter. 

"Well, I'll be decidin' that real quick," Jesse shook his head. His ears picked up the slightest sound of one of the twins waking up, but Hanzo was already on it. The smell indicated that someone needed a diaper change, more specifically Arashi. 

"Well, don't just  _stand_ there. We gotta' put on the candles!" 

All Jesse could really do was sit down and stare at the store-bought cake that had "Happy Birthday McCree!" in large black icing while the M of his name had a cowboy hat on. 

Damn did his friends know him well, and he couldn't have asked for more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, most of this was typed on my phone, so if there are any small mistakes that I missed, I will fix them later. Thank you!


	7. Blue Velvet Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold out your hand, cowboy," Hanzo said, and Jesse instantly obeyed, "Close your eyes too." 
> 
> "What're ya' gonna do?" Jesse suddenly found that his heart was pounding for some reason. Why was it going so fast?
> 
> Something was placed in the cowman's hand, something that felt like smooth velvet in his hand, and Hanzo closed his fingers around it, sighing quietly, "You . . . You can look now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long! School is finally over so I'll have more time to write.. Enjoy though!

Life with children certainly passed the time. McCree had been out of commission for some time in order to care for his children. Half of it was tending to the twins and the other was getting his life back into order.

They had never really made it official or anything. It was just assumed at that point that the two were a pair, boyfriend and boyfriend.  No confession or proposal to be such took place. It was just  _assumed._ In result of that, both Jesse and Hanzo committed to it.

They were on the couch two months after returning from the hospital, the twins three months at the time. Both the archer and the gunslinger were tired and out of breath. No battlefield could tire them but put them in control of two waddling babies that constantly tried to escape the bathtub, they dropped dead tired. McCree was sitting upright on the couch, his arms stretched out against the backs of the couch, and Hanzo laid his head din his lap, his eyes closed and his hair pulled from its ponytail. The cowboy massaged his scalp in a soothing motion. 

It was a serene moment. The kids were passed out, and it was finally quiet. You could only hear the sounds of the air conditioning running in the dead of night. Both were tired, but both found themselves comforting each other as one another were restless. 

"Jesse?" A silent whisper broke the quiet like a knife. 

Jesse hummed in response. His eyes were also closed to soothe the droop in them. 

"I love you," Hanzo breathed out. 

The cowboy smiled. He had been reminded every day ever since they had moved in with one another. He had said it every day since he almost died in that hospital bed. 

"I love you too."

"I . . . I was thinking," The Archer trailed off. Jesse finally opened his eyes in order to look down on him, his fingers still digging circles into his head in a gentle way. 

"Thinking is dangerous, sweetheart," McCree chuckled. 

"Shush, let me finish," The Shimada laughed quietly, smacking McCree's leg lightly, "I was thinking about how we never really . . . became official."

"That's what you're worried about?" Said the other, "I thought we were already past this point. You're stuck with me, sugar." 

"Yes, but I thought that it would be special for you. Isn't that what most want? A declaration of love and a title to call this?" Hanzo sat up and faced his lover, clasping his hands in his. He kissed each of Jesse's palms before continuing, "I understand you have been worried about it . . . Lena had warned me."

 _Of course._ McCree thought with a sigh,  _Can't trust her to keep a secret, but she's just looking out for me . . ._

Hanzo raised Jesse's hands to his face, the feeling of the Shimada's beard underneath his rough palms. Hanzo nuzzled into one, almost purring like a cat. Did Jesse really have this much of an effect on him? 

"Yes, but don't ya' worry, darlin'. It was just an emotional trip 's all," Jesse tried to explain. Though he took hormones, his ovulation cycle bid no mercy. He still experienced mood swings every know and then, very rarely as did his periods. 

"I love you dearly, Jesse, you know that?" Hanzo opened his eyes and stared right into his soul, "You have given me the very chance of redeeming myself through the gifts you bear me. You make me feel as if I am worthy of something, finally."

Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to say much of anything. He felt like a teenager again.  

"I have known you for so long, but I made the mistake to let my pride swallow me whole and refuse to acknowledge these feelings for you that I have. I have finally come to realize that you were there when I needed you most. You were a silent shoulder, and a hand to hold in troubling times with me. You let me use your body and soul to lay my demons to rest and I-" Tears streamed down his face, and the cowboy desperately tried to wipe them away, "-I used you, Jesse, because you were there and easy."

"Honey . . ." McCree sighed deeply.

"But I left your bed knowing in my chest that it was so much more than just a one night fuck, Jesse," Hanzo was sobbing, grasping onto Jesse's wrists and forearms, "I thought it over, and I knew that I had been running away from these feelings I had for you. When I finally accepted them, you were gone. I had lost my one and only haven."

Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him into his lap, rubbing Hanzo's back and placing gentle kisses on his face in order to get him to calm down.

"Please don't leave me, Jesse. I would never forgive myself if I lost the only hope I had of a good life I have left," Hanzo sobbed, holding Jesse in a vice-like grip.

"Never, sweetheart, I'll never leave ya'."

Those were the words that the sniper had to hear as he settled in the crook of Jesse's neck and cried out all of his pain. There were so many tears, even Jesse started to cry. Both had suffered much more than they ever deserved, and they found solace in one another once again. 

They accepted the pain and hurt, but they were rewarded with two miracles of their own, their fresh new start. 

After awhile, Hanzo finally calmed down. He rested the side of his head on Jesse's shoulder, his body huddled in a fetal position in his lap. His breathing had calmed, and his sobs and hiccups slowed. Jesse placed a large kiss on the top of Hanzo's head and squeezed him tighter. 

Hanzo pulled back to look Jesse right in the face, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It . . . It has been a long time since I was able to cry like that. Thank you," Hanzo hiccuped, wiping his tired eyes of invisible tears.

"Don't think nothin' of it. I'm here for you," McCree reassured. 

Hanzo pulled back, taking a deep breath into his built chest and letting it go. It was like every little worry whisked away in the wind. His regrets and pain flowed out of his mouth and into the air, never to be seen again. Even so disheveled and distraught, the man looked so beautiful. He still glimmered with hope and beauty.  

Patting his pajama pants, Hanzo pulled out something. McCree couldn't see much since it was pitch black inside the living room, but the thing must weight heavy on his body.  

"Are you okay, darlin'? Do you wanna go to bed?" Jesse questioned softly. The archer's eyes must hurt from crying so much.  

"I . . ." Hanzo couldn't find his words, so he got up and turned on the lamp. Jesse looked down at his hands, so the item must be small, "I don't know how to do this."

"Well, whatever you gotta' do, you better not hold back. Don't be afraid to tell me cuz' God knows I'm never gonna' judge, buttercup," Jesse tried to lighten up the mood, and it worked as Hanzo chuckled quietly, a small smile taking a hold of his lips. 

"Hold out your hand, cowboy," Hanzo said, and Jesse instantly obeyed, "Close your eyes too." 

"What're ya' gonna do?" Jesse suddenly found that his heart was pounding for some reason. Why was it going so fast?

Something was placed in the cowman's hand, something that felt like smooth velvet in his hand, and Hanzo closed his fingers around it, sighing quietly, "You . . . You can look now."

In his hands was a small box, and Jesse's heart was pumping faster than any racehorse he had ever seen. He opened it up to reveal a ring,  _a ring._

"Now, don't say anything yet," The father of his children rubbed his face, sweat on his forehead, "I know this feels too early, but I truly do think that. I do believe you and our children are fated, and I want to make it official for the both of us. You don't have to answer me now. Take all the time in the world, but know that I am ready to take you as my husband. You are the love of my life, Jesse, and I can't think of no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

*

"You have to say yes right this instant!" Lena screamed, slamming her fists on the table of the cafe. She had a couple stares, but who wouldn't when there was a teleporting brit, a large gorilla, and a rocket queen in full armor sitting at a small table?

"I don't know," Jesse sighed, shaking his head. 

They had gone to bed that night right after, and no word about it was said after that. It had been two weeks since then. 

"What is stopping you, Mister McCree?" Asked Winston as he sipped on his tea. 

"It's not that I don't wanna. Hell, I'd totally go to a drive-through chapel and marry 'im right then and there. It's just that I need to think about my kids and taking care of 'em.  I should be worrin' about their diapers and naps before I start thinkin' about what white suit I'll be wearin'," McCree shook his head. He had his reasons to not accept just yet, "Plus, I haven't been on a job in almost two years. Got no income from that."

"Bloody hell," Lena pouted, "You do realize that me and the rest of the crew have been waitin' for this. God forbid, Hanzo must have a fortune saved up with what he got when you were away."

"What're you talkin' about?"

Pharah chuckled, "I went on a lot of missions with him when you decided to leave. I think he wanted to take his mind off things while Genji tried to track you down," She picked up her coffee and drank from it, "He took some high-risk escorts, and I think he got hired as an assassin sometimes. He would be gone for long periods of time, and then he would come back with an amount only pirates could imagine getting."

The pang of guilt in McCree's gut was inevitable.

"Did he drink too?"

The question through everyone off, but there was no telling what they were going to say. Jesse, however, had a good idea to what. 

"Sometimes, yes," Lena answered, her face growing concerned, "One time, though, he went ballistic. I think it was the week after you had left and disappeared."

Winston added on, "He had . . . harmed himself. He was mad and angry. We had to sedate him with a tranquilizer gun because he had gotten so violent. That was the last time we really saw him stay a complete say at the base."

"Oh love, don't blame yourself. I know that look," Lena pat his shoulder in a comforting way like she was his little sister, "He wasn't mad at you, love. He was mad at himself. He said he had let his cowboy escape and that he was going get him back." 

But the thought made him lean back in his chair as he stared up at the blue sky. Arashi and Kiseki were with their father now doing who knows what. If anything, why did he even wait to answer?

He had the answer with him this whole time.

*

McCree arrived home shortly after. He set his jacket on the rack as well as his hat. He walked in the silent apartment to the bedroom. There he found Hanzo laying in the middle of the bed with his eyes closed. His breathing was too fast to be considered asleep. In light of this, McCree pulled off his pants as Hanzo peaked a look. McCree acted like he saw nothing. 

Instead, he pulled his shopping bag to his chest, his heart pounding at what he was about to do. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. It was now or never. 

Hanzo let out a long stream of air through his nose before closing his eyes again. Usually, Jesse greeted him when he saw him, but this time was different so it seemed. The twins had been dropped off with Grandma Angela, so they finally got a night in peace as well as some good sleeping. He continued to keep his eyes closed even after hearing McCree's nervous breathing and the door opening. 

The bed dipped, and Hanzo felt legs straddle him. When he finally opened his eyes, he almost choked.

There McCree was in a dazzling red dress that hugged his waist and relaxed past there. An old ribbon was tied around his wrist. Even with his beard, he had applied makeup on his face, his lips bright red and eyeliner making his brown eyes pop. On his head was a white headband that had a bow attached and held small little jewels in the middle. He even had pantyhose on, and that left Hanzo wondering what was underneath. 

"I . . ." McCree began shakily, "I wanted you to know that I love you dearly, and I think ya' deserve this for all ya' done," He scooted closer in his lap, their faces only an inch away from one another. Jesse held onto Hanzo desperately, and the Archer did the same, squeezing his hips, "I accept."

Jesse watched as his lover's eyes swayed down his body as his breathing picked up like he was panting. His grip around his waist tightened, and before the cowboy knew it, he was pulled into a rough kiss, one that Hanzo wasted no time to use his tongue to invade Jesse' mouth and claim it as his own. Jesse moaned against the other, his body arching against Hanzo. He wanted this so much. He wanted this man so much. 

Hanzo pulled back once he felt like he was satisfied and looked Jesse dead into the eye, his arms swirling with power.

" _You're mine always."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is always the best, and no matter what gender McCree is, I always thought him putting on a dress for Hanzo was a big step for him. My boy is still male, but who said he couldn't wear one?


End file.
